Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{-9p}{2} + \dfrac{5p}{2}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{-9p + 5p}{2}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{-4p}{2}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $y = \dfrac{-2p}{1}$ $y = -2p$